


Your Love Is Written In My Bones

by teamfreeawesome



Series: I Just Know I Can't Stop Thinking Of You [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A TON OF ANGST, Angst, Depression, Finally, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Swearing, a resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything culminates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is Written In My Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflehood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflehood/gifts).



> For Lea because she is the reason I actually managed to _finish_ this. Plus she's lovely, so - there's that too ;) 
> 
> This was a complete shock. I, like, sat down to write a bit of an essay that was due in and then _woah_ \- 4,000 words of Ziam fic. 
> 
> I'm not sure about this, but I was so excited that I actually managed to write it (WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON WITH THE PREVIOUS FIC THOUGH, SERIOUSLY?!) that I wanted to post it. 
> 
> Also - this started out as a humorous series with a bit of pining, right? And then suddenly my Liam backstory overtook and WHY DO I KEEP WRITING VERY SAD AND LONELY LIAM?? So. Um. Apologies.
> 
> Not beta-d.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true. It's a work of fiction and no harm was meant by the writing of this. To me: fanfiction One Direction are fictional characters. I don’t, in any way, equate the stories to their real-life counter parts, because they aren’t the same people. Also, please, nobody send this to anyone included in this fic or anyone that they know.
> 
> Comments and kudos are THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE. Seriously, my day brightens exponentially when I get either. <33333

Liam breathes in. His skin prickles. He doesn’t cry.

*

Zayn rode away on the bus twenty minutes ago - and Liam is still standing in the open doorway, post clutched tightly in his hand. He feels _heavy_ , his bones a brittle weight beneath his skin. He –

                wants to trace the feeling of Zayn across his lips and _memorise_ it. His body – it _sings_ with Zayn’s touch and that -

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      that _burns_.

*

He hears Harry come up behind him, his big hand coming to rest on Liam’s shoulder.

“Hey. You alright, Li? You’ve been out here awhile.” He asks tentatively.

Liam turns around, the taste of _i’m fine_ sharp on his tongue. Because he _is_ – _he’s fine he’s fine he’s_ fine _._

He opens his mouth, lips shaped around the words, but instead –

Instead, his voice breaks around this desperate, _wailing_ sob that cracks the air in half.

He’s left standing in the doorway, back to the open air – and he’s howling the very _heart_ from his chest, as his knees lie trembling and weak beneath him. He fists at his own shirt, clutching tightly at the material to try and ground himself. Curling inwards, he releases the post, watching as it flutters slowly to the carpet. He feels like he’s _disintegrating_ – like everything is collapsing, the ground beneath his feet splintering as he stands. He gasps, mouth gaping open around a bubble of _hurt_ – and it’s like he can’t _breathe_

               he can’t _breathe_.

And –

He’s not even making _sound_ anymore. It’s just – the movement of his jaw as he chokes on his heartbreak.

He can see Harry in front of him, blurred into a streak of vibrant colour through his tears. He’s waving his hands agitatedly and Liam – he can’t _hear_ him. He’s speaking, but Liam –

It’s like his body – it’s shut down around his heart. It’s put up the defences as he struggles to keep breathing. But he _fights_ – he fights to hear Harry, because it’s _important_. Harry is _important_. He raises his head and blinks through the pain.

“Shit. Shit, Li. Liam. Liam. Love, you’re scaring me. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

And Liam _can’t_ – can only shake his head through the tears. Because. Liam doesn’t _know_ what’s wrong – just knows that he feels like he’s been _gutted_. Like Zayn has reached deep into his belly and pulled his insides out with a _yank_ as he grins, teeth flashing with a malicious mirth. Because -

Zayn _kissed_ him – and it was a _joke_. It was for a _laugh_. A kiss accompanied by a witty rejoinder, tossed over his shoulder like it was _funny_. Like it was _funny_ that Liam could be Zayn’s _boyfriend_ , waving Zayn off to work.

But it’s not a joke to Liam – it’s _not_. That kiss –

It was everything Liam wanted and yet it was…

                                                                                                nothing at all.

 

He gets it, though. Jokes can be funny – they can be so _funny_. He lives with _Louis_. He knows pranks can be hilarious – has learnt to find them amusing. But this one – this one is _not_. _It’s not it’s not it’s not_.

It’s like he’s back at school, ears burning from the humiliation scratched out into his skin. It’s the feeling of pointed laughter slashed under his ribs as he fights to breathe around the lump in his throat. It’s the flaming heat of whispered jeers that leave their words branded into his flesh. It’s loud, exalted declarations of amusement as shrieks of gossip sting through the air.

It’s _Liam believed you? He actually thought you’d want him? Oh my god, he really thought you’d want to_ kiss _him?_ It’s –

Harry yanks him in for a hug, and it’s like a wash of cool water as the memories halt. He clenches his fists tightly, bringing them up past Harry’s arms to rub viciously at his eyes – hatred for his own _stupidity_ burning under his skin.

But hugging Harry is almost _worse_ than being on his own. Because – the feel of arms tight around him, soothing noises cooed out across his cheek as a hand rubs across his back, well. It’s like his body realises it can let go – and he’s sagging in Harry’s arms, chest heaving as he squeezes out yet more sobs.

Half-carrying Liam’s weight, Liam’s feet dragging limply along the floor, Harry walks carefully to the living room. He sits Liam down on the sofa and brushes his hair back as he weeps. Liam flashes back to a memory of the zoo, Harry’s dimples deepening as he buys them all a ticket. Harry’s so _nice_ – and Liam wants to crawl away on his hands and knees to escape the guilt. Because he should _tell_ Harry. He should tell Harry that Zayn kissed him. But see. The thing is – Harry won’t _mind_. And that’s the worst part. Because Zayn kissing Liam – that’s just a _joke_. Just a _joke_.

Clinging desperately to the fringe of a cushion, Liam feels himself collapse, his body folding in half as he pushes his sobs deep into the sofa. He hears an intake of breath from where Harry’s standing, and suddenly a hand is at his back.

“Li. _Liam_. Shit. Shit. _Shit._ Liam. Please. _Fuck_. I’m gonna phone Lou, okay? I’m gonna phone Louis. I don’t know how to deal with this, Liam. Shit. D’you need Louis? I’ll ring him.” His voice trembles, panic twisting through his words.

And Liam doesn’t want Harry to panic. So he shakes his head through his sobs, barely lifting his head from where it’s buried. Louis will be at work by now anyway, and he doesn’t need a hysterical Liam crying all over him. He’s in _marketing_. That’s _important_. Liam’s only a fireman – and today is his day off. He can afford to waste it. Louis can’t. And it’s so _stupid_. Because he’s crying over _nothing_. He’s a pathetic mess who can’t even take a joke. And Louis – he’s going to be so disappointed. He’s worked so hard to get Liam to be _normal_ and _fuck_ – Liam’s failed him again.  

Harry ignores Liam’s headshake, however, dialling Louis’ number frantically. Liam fades him out – doesn’t need to hear Harry’s explanation for the phone call. _God_ , Liam is so _stupid_.

*

Liam is sniffing weakly into a tissue, cup of tea clutched in one hand, when Louis bursts through the door. His hair is askew and cheeks pinked from exertion as he runs into the living room. Liam looks up – takes one look at Louis’ face – and it’s like something in him _breaks_. Something _snaps_ – and suddenly he’s wailing all over again. Louis rushes forward, catching the tea and laying it aside as Liam topples. Pulling him close and tugging Liam’s face against his chest, Louis lip trembles. Because, Louis may be loud and obnoxious sometimes, but his _family_ – no one fucks with his family. And Liam – Liam’s _family_.

“Liam. Sweetheart. What’s the matter?” Louis says, whispering into Liam’s hair.

But Liam _can’t_ – he _can’t_. His shoulders shake as he cries, a tight pressure building in his chest. He _can’t_. And Louis gets that – he does.

“Oh, _love_ ,” he breathes, pulling Liam closer and gently rocking him back and forth. Rubbing Liam’s back softly, Louis coos soothing noises into Liam’s hair.

And he lets him cry.

*

Liam wakes up - the skin of his cheeks tight with dried tear tracks - on Harry and Zayn’s sofa, to the sound of a whispered conversation. He’s lying under a blanket, which Louis must have tucked him under when he passed out. Behind his head, he can hear Louis and Harry muttering, voices low in order to avoid waking Liam.

“Liam’s been depressed for a long, long while, Haz. And sometimes – something just. It’s like stuff sometimes just _punches_ through him, you know? And then he’s crying and it’s – there’s not anything you can _do_. Because. It’s just. He’s _sad_. And it makes _me_ sad – because Liam should only ever be happy. He’s my _family_.”

Liam’s skin prickles as he listens – and he _really_ doesn’t want to eavesdrop on a conversation about himself. He groans, letting them know he’s awake, before rolling over to look at them behind the arm of the sofa.

“Hey Li,” Louis says softly.

Liam grimaces at him, in an approximation of a smile.

“If you’re up, maybe we should head home, yeah?” Louis continues as Harry quickly gathers the empty tea mugs lying on the side.

Liam nods quickly. It’s only two in the afternoon now, but the rather _not_ be here when Zayn gets back from uni. He doesn’t need to be faced with his own _stupidity_. Doesn’t need to think about the ridiculous moment of _hope_ he’d felt – wishing desperately for a second that the kiss had been _real_. That Zayn _liked_ Liam.

Rolling off the sofa, Liam stands and stretches, before folding the blanket and laying it carefully on an armchair cushion. He breathes in, releasing some of the tightness in his chest. He’s okay. Well. He’s _not_. But he will be. Soon. What a _stupid_ reaction to a kiss.

“Sorry about the gym Harry,” Liam says apologetically, as he heads towards the front door.

“Nah mate. That’s alright. Hope you feel a bit chirpier soon, Li. We all love you. You know that, right?” Harry takes a deep breath, smile wobbly. “We’ll have a movie night this week, yeah?”

Liam hums and smiles, heart filling with warmth. Harry’s so _nice_. Liam has no idea what he’s done to deserve friends like these. He’s such a _shit_ person.

Louis puts a hand on Liam’s back, grinning at Harry before herding Liam to the door.

“Thanks for looking after him until I got here, Haz. See you soon, love.” He says, before yanking Liam out the door and closing it behind them.

*

Once Louis has Liam firmly ensconced on the sofa back at their flat, a hot chocolate clutched in one hand, he pulls Liam close.

“You gonna tell me what happened?”

Liam swallows hard, eyes stinging.

“Zayn-” he begins, choking on his words.

Clearing his throat, he buries his face in Louis’ neck.

“Zayn kissed me,” he whispers. “He kissed me as he was leaving this morning, then ran for the bus – and shouted that he. He said-” Liam halts, throat closing over.

“He said what, Li?” Louis asks, eyebrows raised.

“He said. He said he _loved_ me. He said ‘love you, Liam!’”

Louis pulls back from Liam, lifting Liam’s chin until he can make eye contact. “Liam – surely that’s _good_. I mean.”

Liam’s eyes scrunch tightly against the tears leaking over his cheeks - and shakes his head furiously.

“It was a _joke_ , Lou. You guys are always joking, like, ‘oh you and Zayn are such a couple’ and he – he kissed me quickly and chucked a ‘love you Liam’ over his shoulder and – like it was funny. Like we’re pretending. Like I was waving him off to work. And it’s not funny Lou, it’s _not_.”

He rubs frustratedly under his eyes, thumbing away his tears with exasperation.

“Oh _Liam_ ,” Louis breathes, wrapping his arms tighter around Liam. “Love, it doesn’t – it doesn’t _sound_ like something Zayn would do – a joke like that. But there’s a first time for everything, I suppose. Just. Don’t you think maybe you should talk to him first? Because if it’s a _joke_ then that’s shit and I _will_ punch him. But maybe – I mean. Maybe he’s scared and he thought he’d kiss you quick and run away? I don’t know? Zayn gets scared sometimes. You _know_ that Li. I know you do. Let’s just – not jump to conclusions, babe.”

Liam grips the material of Louis’ shirt tightly as he breathes, letting the words sink in. Because – maybe Louis’ right. Why _would_ Zayn play a joke like that? It’s not like he had an _audience_ to mock Liam in front of. But –

“I thought – Zayn and Harry? If they’re not together, then they _should_ be.” He chokes out, voice trembling.

Louis smirks.

“I may have – yesterday, you know I went to town to buy some new gloves?”

“Mittens!” Liam interjects, chuckling wetly.

“Pfft, you wish you had mittens as cool as mine,” Louis laughs, jabbing Liam with a sharp finger. “Harry came with me and – we maybe talked? I thought it was time to be _brave_. Find out what the hell was going on – because, like. I _like_ him so _much_. And I was talking to Niall and he was like – everything would be much simpler if people stopped playing games and just _said_ how they felt. And maybe you get rejected and maybe it hurts - but then you can work on moving on instead of just hopelessly pining from afar. But maybe you _don’t_ get rejected – and think how much heartache you can save by just _asking_ them. So, uh, I did. And, like. I asked about him and Zayn – they’re. They’re _not_. And they don’t ever _want_ to be. Like brothers, those two. Like _us_. He – he. We’re going on a date soon. And Li – he said. He said that Zayn _likes_ you. So – maybe it’s not a joke, sweetheart. Maybe it’s time to realise that you _are_ loveable and _worthy_ of being loved. That _Zayn_ loves you. But the only way you’ll find out is if you ask him. And if he rejects you – well. He’s a fucking _idiot_. But if he doesn’t – Li, if he _doesn’t_ –“ Louis fades off, the enormity of his suggestion seeming to catch in his throat.

Liam’s heart pulses with a flash of _hope_ as Louis grins down at him – and _god_ , he _loves_ Louis. So _much_. He’s Liam’s _family_ – and he’s _amazing_.

“You and Haz – Lou that’s _awesome_.” He smiles through his residual tears, breath hitching. “But – I don’t. I can’t – if he says _no_ –“

Louis brings his hands up to cradle Liam’s head, pressing his forehead against Liam’s.

“If he says no – which I don’t think he will -”

“But if he _does_ \- ”

“If he does, then he _does_. And he will be missing out on everything _wonderful_ that is Liam. But at least you’ll _know_ , Li. At least you’ll _know_.”

Liam shakes his head desperately, fingers curling and uncurling in Louis’ shirt – but he’s right. Louis is right. He’s been pining for Zayn for so long – and. If it _was_ a joke – well. It’d be better to _know_. Then he can cry and scream and shatter – and _move on_. Because he needs to remember that although he loves Zayn, he’s not the _only_ person Liam loves. And he has people who _do_ love him in return. He has Harry and Louis and Niall. Sometimes it’s hard not to forget. He’s _working_ on it, though. He’s working on it.

Breathing deeply, Liam nods into Louis’ chest. “Okay. I’ll – I’ll talk to him. Find out what was going on. And maybe – I’ll tell him how I feel.”

His fingers shake as he untwists them from Louis’ shirt, but he’s resolute. He’s made up his mind. He can _do_ this.

*

It’s been a week since Liam lost it at Harry and Zayn’s flat – and he feels wrung out. He’s _tired_ and his skin feels heavy as it sags uselessly off his bones. He’s rung Zayn three times and sent multiple texts, but he’s not had a reply.

He feels like he’s lost one of the only good things in his life – and he’s not even sure _why_. Liam didn’t even manage to kiss Zayn _back_.

But at least he has Louis – a constant ray of sunshine since he started dating Harry properly. He bounces round their flat, a warm, happy glow chasing behind him like a bright shadow. Liam has walked in on Louis several times in the past week, singing loudly, and grin perky and unencumbered as he washes up. And Liam is so _pleased_ for him – because Louis _deserves_ to be happy. And Harry makes him happy.

But –

Liam wishes Zayn was speaking to him.

*

Zayn’s been avoiding him for two weeks now, and Liam’s work is suffering. He almost got crushed by a burning ceiling beam as it collapsed – and after the ensuing panic, his boss put him on desk-duty, stating that he’ll stay there until he sorts out his _issues_. Louis says that Zayn is in a similar predicament – his art uninspired and deadlines missed – but Liam has yet to see an evidence that Zayn even _misses_ him. He still hasn’t replied to any of Liam’s hopeful tendrils of communication.

It’s just –

Liam’s scared that Zayn doesn’t even want to be Liam’s _friend_ anymore. And the thing is – he’ll take whatever Zayn gives him. Even if it’s a solitary smile as they pass each other in Tesco’s.

He should have realised, though, that Louis would _not_ be able to resist taking matters in to his own hands. _Fuck_.

*

He’s locked in Louis’ bedroom, lured there in the first place by excited promises of an interesting new song that ‘Louis was _sure_ Liam would like’. He’d knocked and entered, only to be shoved bodily onto Louis’ bed - the sound of hysterical cackling the backdrop to his attack. Before he’d even managed to roll off the bed, let alone take a step towards the exit, Louis was out the door, yanking it shut and locking it behind him.

He’s been sat on the rumpled covers for at least five minutes, nose wrinkled at the stale smell of unwashed boy and sex that fills the room. He’s managed to find the only section of the room not covered by boxers - and he’s trying to detail an escape plan that will avoid him having to touch any dirty underwear, when Zayn is shoved roughly into the room. Harry slams the door shut, the sound of the key turning in the lock filling the air. Breathing heavily, face covered in layer of stubble _(Liam wants to rub his face in it)_ , Zayn turns and slams his palm on the door angrily.

“Harry! Mother _fucker_! Let me out, you dick. I can hear you and Louis laughing. This isn’t _funny_. You’re a right shit, Harry Styles!”

He slumps forwards, leaning his head against the door as he breathes. His back heaves, lean muscles rippling under his shirt – and Liam clears his throat. Zayn whips around at the sound, and his throat works as he catches sight of Liam sitting on Louis’ bed, his eyes widening.

Liam stands, laughing awkwardly.

“Lou is so _weird_ , right? Wonder what the prank is this time.”

Zayn ducks his head, sniffing and staring resolutely at his shoes.

“Zayn?” Liam asks, knees bent slightly, trying for eye contact.

“ _Zayn_. Look, I wanted – I _texted_ you. I was going to ask – I mean. Louis talked to me and he said I should ask you about – about the _kiss_. Because – Zayn?”

Zayn’s face is getting steadily more pinched with each word that comes out of Liam’s mouth, and Liam stutters to a halt.

“Zayn? Zayn - ” and Liam clutches tightly at his own shirt, grounding himself as he tries to stand strong. “It’s okay if you – if you don’t want to be friends anymore,” he says, voice cracking with how _not_ okay he would be with that.

And Zayn – his face crumples and tightens in the same breath.

“Oh, _yeah_. You’d _like_ that, wouldn’t you Liam?” He snarls, shoving at Liam with a surprising strength, until he’s pressed up against the opposite wall, held there by Zayn’s tightly curled grip on his arms.

Zayn shoves his face into Liam’s, anger and pain warring on his face - and he growls into Liam’s skin. “Is that what you _want_ , Liam? To just _forget_ I kissed you? Just – why do you have to be so fucking _nice_ all the time? _Fuck._ Why can’t you just _reject_ me like a _normal_ person – so I can bloody _hate_ you? And yet – I _still_ fucking _love you_.”

And Liam – he can’t _breathe_ , because _fuck_ , Louis was _right_.

“ _Zayn_ ,” he gasps, pushing at the hands holding him. “Zayn. _God_. I like _you_. _Fuck_. I like you so _much_. I’ve liked you for so long. Since I _met_ you.”

Liam feels like his words are _burning_ through his skin, held back for so long that – well, he can’t stop them now. He’s expanding outwards and upwards with everything he feels and _god_ – Niall’s advice was _brilliant_. Because – telling Zayn. It’s _cathartic_. And maybe he’s going to get rejected, but at least he’s _told_ Zayn – and it feels so, so _good_ to finally let it out. To let it go.

Zayn’s hands have loosened their hold on Liam’s arms, his eyes wide and glistening as he listens to Liam.

“Everything about you,” Liam continues. “I just. I want to _date_ you and hold your hand in public without you lying about it _meaning_ something. I want to _love_ you and _kiss_ you and – _Zayn_.” He breathes out, voice trembling.

Zayn’s bottom lip is wobbling - and now it’s Liam holding Zayn up instead.

“But – you and Louis?” Zayn whispers, voice cracking.

“Me and Louis what?” Liam asks, eyebrows pulled together in bemusement.

“You’re – I thought you were _dating_.”

And Liam couldn’t hold the laughter in, even if he tried.

“ _What_. Oh my _god_. I couldn’t date Louis even if you _paid_ me. We’d bloody kill each other. I love him, but _no_. And he’s – he’s dating Harry. Didn’t you notice?”

Zayn pouts, breath released shakily, before he grumpily shoves at Liam in embarrassment.

“I thought it was a _friend_ thing,” he mutters. “And I was kinda pissed at Louis for making Harry feel like he had a chance, when he was dating _you_.”

Liam laughs, reaching out slowly to smooth the wrinkled skin between Zayn’s eyes, thumb brushing softly down his brow and across his cheek.

“ _Zayn_ ,” he breathes, liking the taste of his name in his mouth. “They’re dating, babe. Louis’ like my _brother_. And I like _you_ , Zayn Malik. I really, really like you.”

Zayn hums softly, lips turning up at the corners.

“I – I like you too, Liam Payne. I should have – I wish I’d called you back. I just- I didn’t want to you to not want me. I _really_ like you. Have done since Louis chucked that fucking cabbage at Niall’s head.”

Liam breathes in, the memory of the cabbage sailing over Zayn’s head bouncing off the back of Niall’s head replaying in his mind, and his laughter explodes out of him. He’s clutching at his side and flapping a hand at Zayn as he tries to draw air down into his lungs. Opposite him, Zayn is in a similar predicament, his knees giving out beneath him as he _howls._ Sinking down the wall, Liam joins him on the floor, laughter dying slightly as he wipes at his flushed cheeks.

“We’ve been very silly,” he says softly, catching Zayn’s eye.

“That we have, Li. That we have.”

Liam lets his head fall back against the wall and sighs.

“Moral of the story,” Liam says, grin spreading from cheek to cheek. “Is apparently ‘always listen to the Tommo.’”

“ _Where’s a recorder when you need one?!”_ Comes a shriek through the bedroom door.

“Go away, Lou!” Liam shouts in the direction of the door, laughing.

“ _Not until you two kiss and make up_!” Harry exclaims, obviously also eavesdropping.

Rolling his eyes, Liam lifts his head and grins at Zayn, who smiles back shyly. Sitting up properly and pulling Zayn towards him, Liam rests his forehead against Zayn’s.

“Well, we’ve been told what we need to do in order to escape,” he grins. “And I _like_ you, Zayn Malik.”

He breathes out, the heat of Zayn’s skin against his own like a spark under Liam’s bones.

He palms the side of Zayn’s face, letting his eyes flutter shut as he touches down, lips pressed soft against Zayn’s own. And it’s like –

Zayn is _burning_ against Liam’s skin and he wants –

He wants to _touch_ everywhere – wants to trace Zayn’s tattoos with his _teeth_. He’s waited so _long_ and now – Zayn’s kissing him, fevered and strong. It’s the clash of teeth and the delicious shiver of skin on skin as Zayn bites down. Zayn’s licking deep into Liam’s mouth and _god_ –

Liam moans deep into Zayn’s mouth, breaking off into a whine as Zayn pulls back, breathing heavily.

“ _They’re having sex in my room, Harry! Oh my_ god, _probably on my bed!”_ Louis’ outraged shriek filters in through the door, and Liam laughs breathlessly, ducking his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck.

“Raincheck?” Zayn asks, flicking his head at the door.

“Raincheck,” Liam agrees, still laughing. “You’d better take me to bed as soon as we’re alone, Malik.”

Leaning in for one last bruising kiss, he smoothes out Zayn’s shirt, fighting the impulse to ignore the sound of Louis opening the door. Standing shakily, he pulls Zayn up after him and breathes deep. He can wait to touch – a bit _more_ waiting isn’t going to hurt. Because – he _gets_ to touch now.  

“Alright?” He asks, smiling.

“Yeah,” Zayn grins, grabbing for Liam’s hand. “Yeah. I love you, Liam Payne.”

Liam feels his face heat.

“I love you too, Zayn Malik. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um. There was going to be sex, but then I chickened out. I'm calling this finished, but I'm not ruling out a sex timestamp ;) And I might write a Harry/Louis timestamp, if people are interested. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too disappointing <3 
> 
> Also - I recognise that not everyone deals with or reacts to depression in the same way. I wrote Liam based on my own experiences with it. 
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO THOSE WHO KNOW HOW TO WRITE GOOD SEX - HELP! hahahahahahahaha *cries forever*
> 
> *whispered shriek about the album leak that I've just been informed about*


End file.
